


Sunshine's Bright, But Clouds Bring Rain

by Sunhealer24



Series: Hope is Strong; Fear is Stronger [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: (you'll see), Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bring in the angst, But Screw That, Comfort, Dammit alex, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hope you're happy now, Human Bill Cipher, Human Tad Strange, Human Will Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know I said this was a recovery fic, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Let's be honest, Masturbating to violence, Masturbation, Mind Games, Multi, New pairings thanks to Alex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader couldn't endlessly love Bill forever, Recovery, References to Depression, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond Aftermath, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Trust Issues, Violence, WE ALL ARE, Wait What?, We all knew it was going to happen sometime, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, closed off character, colors mean things, conditioning aftermath, forced bonding aftermath, this is fucked up, this may not go the way you think, when do any of my fics go the way anyone except me thinks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: In a new time an place, Y/n is struggling to make pieces fit together with everything she's suffered in the past. A rainy day and a sky blue man may help her recover, but there may be a greater danger just over the horizon.Because the sun can overcome the rain.





	1. Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So. . . new fic, hopefully you'll love this one just as much as its predecessor! I would just love if you would stick with me on this new journey, and if you would comment down below what your thoughts are! Thank you guys _so_ much!

I opened my eyes.

It's so bright, I have to squint as I lie on the powdery snow. Snow. . . 

Definitely not my world. It's almost lighter here. Snowflakes fall on my eyelashes, glinting in the sunshine, until a tall, dark shadow towers over me. I flinch, thinking that Bill’s found me. My breathing picks up, as I start to fall into a panic attack. No. No, no, no. Nonononono. 

“Shh. . .” A kind voice says as the shadow departs. I look over to my right as a soft hand slowly starts to stroke my hair. It’s gentle. “It’s okay Y/n. Tad told me you were coming. Just breathe. I understand this is hard for you.” His words slowly start to process as I let myself calm down from the partial panic attack. The man next to me, sitting on the snow, smiles. It’s soft and genuine and it makes me want to smile too. 

His hair is a beautiful light blue, gleaming like ice, but blowing lightly in the soft wind. He wears a blue hoodie with silver trim and jeans, so different from Bill’s formal wear. He is like the sky here. “Shh. . . Y/n, I’m Will. I know this is hard for you, but you have to trust me. I’ll do my best to help you. You’re safe here.” 

I close my eyes as I start to shakily laugh. Safe. What does that word even mean?

Before I know it, tears start to stream down my face. I feel so weak and helpless. “It’s okay. . .” His voice is soothing, quiet. 

This is my second chance at life. That doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy, but I got a second chance. My world was reset, it faded around me and was brought back into focus differently. Maybe I can get past Bill and move on with my new life. With new clarity. 

God knows I could use it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Far away, a golden man tipped back a shot of whisky before slamming it down on the table, cracking the glass. He squeezed it until it burst into a thousand pieces within the pressure of his black gloved fingers. He grabbed another one, pouring a new shot. 

After a second, he downed that one too. “I’ll find her. I swear I will. And I will kill him.”


	2. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my best effort currently. Hopefully soon, the chapters will be better and have more purpose to them. 
> 
> Sorry guys!

He carried me. He carried me through the snow, his footsteps crunching in the powder. “I'm sorry. . .” I murmured. Bill hated carrying me. Even when I couldn't walk because he'd broken my legs, he _hated_ carrying me. Resented it. 

“Shh. . .” The soft, careful voice calmed me. “There's nothing to apologize for.” From my position on his shoulder, I grabbed on of his soft blue locks are reminded myself that this wasn't the cruel demon I had been living with since I was 17. I was almost 21 now, if Bill was to be believed.

I had spent almost four years trapped with him. New tears came to my eyes as sadness washed over me, drowning me again.

Will had stopped, for I don't know how long, as I wept. He kept murmuring that I would be okay. He promised it would get better. But nothing, in that moment, could have been worse. The reminder that so many years of my life had been lost due to Bill.

I looked up to the bright, golden, sun, and felt a spear of pain stab me through the heart. I close my eyes, still imagining the golden orb in the sky, almost as if it was imprinted on the inside of my eyelids. A cold breeze brushed by, and it felt like icy fingers trying to get under my clothes, even under my skin. I shivered, and then the voice came. 

_“Come back to me, love. . .”_

The invasive wind was blocked by the warmth of this blue man's coat, which he draped around me. “Come on Y/n.” If he was cold, he never showed it. He remained warm and comforting, slowly brushing my hair out of my face with one hand. “We should go. You’ll catch something in this cold air.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. Of course. I was being stupid. “S-sorry. . .” I whispered to him, and he hushed me again. “You have nothing to be sorry for Y/n.” His voice was tinged with sadness, and I could only assume it was because I was holding us back from wherever we needed to go. 

I shook off the feeling hesitantly, and let him hug me to his chest. “C-can. . .” I cleared my throat, my cracked and hoarse voice coming out a bit easier. “Can we go?” Will smiled at me. “Of course we can Y/n. Of course we can.” 

The wind tried to bite at me, but Will shielded me with himself. I closed my eyes, letting myself relax finally. I’m safe. . . 

Will stopped. “We’re here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Safe is such a relative term my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question. Should I continue to write this work/series? Should I delete it? Should I orphan it?
> 
> What are your opinions? Please let me know!


	3. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! This chapter gets _a little dark_
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_I'm well acquainted with villans that live in my head,_  
_They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead._  
_And I've grown familiar with villans that live in my head,_  
_They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead. . ._

 

“You betrayed me.” It should have been angry, but the cold certainty it was said with was frightening. “You took her away.” It was a flatline, but a glimmer of anger festered beneath his monotone. 

“Bill, I. . .” The purple man began. “Shut up Tad.” Bill inturupted in the same flat tone. “You betrayed me. We had a deal. You were to give her a second chance at life. You were to send her back to me. How dare you defy me? I own you Tad.” 

Bill pulled out her soul. His pawn, but he couldn't get to her. He watched the silver beat steadily inside of it's golden casing, skipping every now and then. Tad watched on, painfully still in Bill's magic. Bill was much stronger than he was, and there was no point in trying to struggle. 

“Give it up Bill.” Tad said softly. “You'd damaged her too much. I couldn't send her back to you with a clear conscience.” 

A shot glass shattered an inch away from his head and the purple demon flinched audibly. “Your job isn't to think!” Bill seethed. “You do as I tell you! I'll decide when I've broken my toys past the point where I can't use them! She wasn't too broken. She was perfect.” He snorted, looking down at the other man. “As for a clear conscience,” he sneered, starting to pace the length the room. “You'll never have a clear conscience. You helped me kill countless people. Face it Tad. You're a glorified hitman.” 

He stopped for a minute, a thought occurring to him. “Or maybe you feel guilty. Is that it?” Tad made no response, and Bill roared. “Answer me!” Tad shook his head briefly. 

“You're a goddamn liar.” Bill replied, his tone settling back down. “You feel guilty. You helped kill her parents, so you thought you could save her.” He laughed, short and derisive. 

“Yes. . .” Bill let himself think of what truly happened that day. 

 

_Bill stares at the girl on the bed. Her name is Y/n. He laughs gently. “You may be useful to me someday. I see a great future for you little girl.” He touches her forehead delicately with one finger and she stirs, frowning slightly. The man laughs again. “Oh yes. Great things. Suppose we change your destiny a bit? We'll cross paths down the road. And your life will be forfeit.”_

_“Bill, they're waking.” Another voice calls to him. Smiling, he floats lazily away from her and towards the voice. The man, no, the fairy stares up at Bill and his companion. “What the fuck do you want?” He spits. His wife, next to him, wisely says nothing. “Your time is up. I’ve come to collect.” Bill snaps his fingers and chains wrap around the couple, sealing their fate. Tad presents his cousin a chair, which Bill sits casually in. The purple man pulls out a scalpel with a sadistic smile, which he uses to cut into the man’s stomach and gut him slowly. He cuts out the fairy man’s heart and stabs through it until he is dead. The woman screams at her husband’s death, but Tad slowly cuts her into pieces before lighting her on fire. She burns to ash. Tad, covered in their blood, turns to Bill, who nods. “Good work Tad. Now let’s go.”_

_His fingers click together, and like a lighter, a small flame, shifting blue and yellow appears. He flicks it away, and it takes to the dry wood quickly. It greedily licks up to the man's body, and it burns away. The room is burning, consumed by the fire, and Bill disappears with Tad. Both are gone without a trace as the home burns to the ground._

 

Bill hisses in sadistic satisfaction at the memory. “Yes Tad, that's right.” Tears are prickling at the eyes of the again mysterious, purple man. “Don't do this Bill.” He whispers, knowing what his cousin is planning on. 

“Oh, Tad.” Bill kneels down and caresses his cousin's cheek in an almost tender way. Tad shudders, disgusted. Bill's grip doesn't get harsher retaining it's light and oddly romantic touch. 

His red lips crash onto Tad's purple ones, and Tad tries to shove the older demon off of him. However, he is too weak from the chains and how long he's been here.

Bill releases him, panting. “Goddammit Tad, stop struggling! You've failed me, and now you have to atone for your failure.” He locks lips again with Tad, blowing air into his mouth seemingly endlessly until Tad's eyes flutter shut.

Bill releases him, wiping his mouth and standing up. He looks down at his cousin. Tad's chest doesn't move, he has no pulse. To all the world, he would appear dead. Bill continues to watch carefully as a minute ticks by, then two. Three minutes and thirty-eight seconds later, Tad starts to breathe again, his chest gently rising and falling. 

“Tad.” Bill calls. “Get her back. Bring Y/n back to me.” Tad gives no sign that he has heard for another minute. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, his chains disolve and he sits up. After a minute, he opens his eyes.

They're purple, ringed with gold. “Yes, Bill.” He breathes in response.

As Tad disappears, Bill knows that he's won this battle. His malicious laughter echoes throughout his home dimension and it continues outward, ringing endlessly. 

 

 

 

In another time and place, Y/n shoots up in bed, covered in cold sweat and gasping in terror. The hair on the back of her neck stands up. 

She doesn't know why, but she knows that something's coming. She knows there's darkness brewing just over the horizon.

And she won't be ready for the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . . how did you like it? Please leave a comment below! 
> 
> Also, let me know if you still want me to continue this work.


	4. Ripples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fucked up. Also, tags list keeps increasing. I blame Alex.
> 
> This is longer than usual because I didn't want to split up the two similat scenes. 
> 
> All I can say is I'm going to Hell for this.

I bolted up from my sleep, covered in cold sweat. Perhaps it was the nightmare of Bill. His flesh indenting mine, leaving fingerprint bruises that changed color with the light. Maybe him ripping through me, or perhaps his mouth devouring mine. Maybe yet it was the knife on my skin, or the lingering memories of our worst nights. The nights he was a predator and I was his prey.

I shuddered quietly. Bill was gone. I was free. But could I ever believe it? Closing my eyes, I sighed heavily. I had fallen asleep in Will's arms eventually, and woken, only just, when he put me down on the bed. He shushed me, reminded me I was safe and that I could trust him, but. . . I had been so afraid. 

After all, he had placed me himself on the bed. When I tried to curl up, he had forced my curled up defence ball open, just like Bill used to. I could have sworn I saw his malicious grin hiding just behind the blue man's concern. Closing my eyes, I had waited for him to command me to strip, or simply rip the clothes off of me, to smack me for daring to defy him. 

He did none of these things. He had kissed my forehead quietly, almost like a parent would do for a young child, and he had left. He had left quietly and without violence. It was a first for me. The only other memories I had of nights without noise and violence were buried under years of abuse and torment. 

I had been confused, but with Hypnos dragging my cloudy mind down, I had closed my leaden eyes, submitting to him and falling asleep once again. 

Until I had been awoken by an unknown threat. Something was wrong, an imbalance of the universe. An unseen danger, lurking, like a panther, waiting until I was most vulnerable before it struck. In my years with Bill, I had never learned how to strengthen myself, how to arm myself, how to defend myself against dangers. 

I had only learned, very slowly, that when danger came knocking, I got on my knees. I let it wash over me like a willing tide as I listened to a zipper unzip. And I opened my mouth. 

Fighting only became worse punishment. Fighting was meaningless. You _shut your whore mouth_ and you took it like the _filthy slut you were._ You didn't fight. It was inevitable. The only choice you had in the matter was how much pain came with it. 

I cried quietly. Was I truly safe? Could I trust Will? Could I even trust myself? Biting my lip, I swept both of those questions into a darkened, dusty corner of my brain. They were to be considered later, if at all. 

The door opened, and Will frowned slightly at me from the doorway. “Y/n? Are you okay?” He asked carefully. 

The blue haired boy meant no harm, but all I could think of was his brother. I couldn't see the skies in his eyes, or his tousled blue hair.

Instead, in front of me, I saw Bill. His golden glowing eyes above his offsetting smile. The straw hair, always combed into perfection. And I flinched.

Will was beside me in an instant, he seemed concerned. “Y/n!” He cried out, trying to comfort me as I trembled in fear. I pushed him off of me, and his expression turned curt and ugly. 

He slammed me against the wall, his hot breath in my ear as he hissed. "I have been _so_ patient with you. I've tried to help you. I was here, I comforted you. I was _so damn patient!”_

His hands pinned mine to the wall. "P-please. . . don't do this. . ." I found my voice, it cracked and wavered, but the words were clear. 

His voice was ice, unfamiliar on him. "I'll do as I please. It's time to take back what's mine."

And then I knew. It was why I had seen Bill instead of the demon that rightfully should have been there. This was not Will at all.

His blue bled monstrously into a deep purple that I had once loved. My savior, a golden glow surrounding him. For saving me, he had become a prisoner himself. 

He shifted both of my wrists into one of his hands, freeing the other. His claws tore through my shirt and ripped my parts and underwear from me. I choked on a loud sob, crying for help as he shifted and unbuckled his own pants.

“Will!” I screamed out as Tad, no, Bill sheathed himself in me again. The gold glowed brighter as my former lover took further control of his cousin. How ironic that the body of one who saved me from Bill was now the one raping me. 

“Will!” I screamed again, my throat dry. “Keep going like that Y/n.” A voice that I now recognized as Bill's growled. “You're just helping me get off.” I whimpered slightly as he thrust into my still healing body harshly. “God, you're just as good as I remember. After you've tired yourself out, do come quietly. I'm in high spirits. I might go easier on you.” 

We both knew that was a lie. He wouldn't go easier on me. He'd already killed me once, and he was in a murderous mood after having me slip through his fingers. Who knew what he'd do to me? But at the same time, the empty pull in my chest told me to comply. “Will!” I screamed, pleaded, one last time.

The purple and yellow demon's hand was around my throat in an instant, cutting off my oxygen at the same time as I felt a sticky substance coat my insides. I choked out a sob, starting to asphyxiate.

The room was overcome by a wash of cool air and crackling thunder. I watched through blurry eyes as Will, the kind demon, the gentlest one of the three, stalked into the room. Lightning shot from his fingertips, and his eyes were a solid expanse of aquamarine. The was no pupil, no iris, just blue. His voice shook the place to it's foundations. “Let her go.” 

Bill laughed, scornful, never realizing his mistake. The blue lightning struck Tad's body, binding him. “This is my realm. You are in no place to challenge me here.”

Tad started to laugh, again, in Bill's voice. “Brother, I have tricks you have never yet seen. I _will_ be back, and I _will_ claim what is mine.” He sneered, and then vanished.

Without the force holding me up, I collapsed to the floor coughing and sputtering. “Y/n!” The alarm in Will's tone rose and the storm dissipated. He rushed to my side, cradling my naked body. I looked up into his crystalline, teary eyes. And I started to cry.

 

“How dare you fail me?” The golden man screamed at his cousin. Tad looked down at the floor, disgusted by both Bill and himself. “Look at me!” Bill demanded. Tad didn't. He felt his head being lifted up by Bill's cane and Bill leered at him. “Get on your knees.” 

Tad said nothing, shutting his eyes and praying it would all go away. Bill struck him with the cane, leaving an angry red lash mark. “Down on your knees!” He snarled. 

This time, he didn't wait for a response, forcing his cousin to stand up and turn around before harshly pushing him back down to the floor. 

“You're going to take this like a good bitch.” He growled. “Since you _failed_ me.” Tad started to cry as Bill roughly shoved into his ass with no lubricant. 

The purple man said nothing. He didn't beg for mercy, knowing that Bill had none to give. 

“Say something!” Bill screamed, in a rage. His voice was tinged with an emotion that Tad had never heard from him before. 

Then it hit him like a train. Bill was jealous. Of him. He hated the fact that Tad had been the one to rape his toy. Sure, it had been Bill's control, but Bill had wanted to be there himself. He had wanted to be the one to antagonize his toy once again.

Bill thrust hard into his cousin's ass, not caring if it hurt the other demon. Rage consumed his soul. How _dare_ his cousin and brother conspire to take her away from him. She _loved_ him. She was _his._ His dick was coated in blood. Tad was straight, but he didn't care.

He had used Y/n. Bill was the only one who could use Y/n. Although the purple demon would never admit it, there was something in his mind that had wanted to rape Y/n. Some sick and twisted part that had festered im the void. . . 

Bill's thoughts were interrupted when he came in Tad. “Get up!” He snapped. “Go do your job right.” He didn't pay any attention to the tears on Tad's face, not caring. Tad had deserved what he got. 

 

Tad didn't say a word, not trusting himself to speak, and at Bill's command, vanished. There was no reason to test him anymore today. Not after his mood, and certainly not after this.

 

Bill watched his cousin disappear before sitting down in a nearby chair. Groaning, he closed his eyes. He imagined his toy under him, begging for mercy when she knew he wouldn't give her any. He imagined her face and the feel of her as he stroked his dick back to erection. 

Even if it wasn't real, Tad would never be the last person he felt. Y/n was.

He remembered her screams as he cut into her skin, as he burned her, as he woke her up by shoving inside of her. 

He smiled.

And he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . . what did you think? Please leave a comment (for my shitty writing) and let me know what you thought!


	5. Contemplations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, just been super busy. My internet went out when I finished this three days ago, so I'm publishing it now. Hope you enjoy!

“What's the best way to welcome someone back home?” Bill mused, running his hand over a small, glass orb. “Should I cut her open? Should I fuck her senseless?” A malicious smile creeps over his face.

“Or perhaps both at the same time?”   
He sighed, curling his hand into a fist angrily. She had left him. Y/n, she had had the _audacity_ to leave _him!_

He growled, slamming his closed fist down on the table before messily pouring himself a shot and downing it. 

Pity, really, that he couldn't get drunk. He could feel the hot liquor running through his veins. Coursing, _burning_ through them. 

His eyes itched, so he rubbed them. It had been a long night. Of course, he didn't need to sleep, but it was nice once and a while. He had gotten too used to sleeping with Y/n. He had gotten too used to the fact that he could use the girl and then have her fall asleep in his arms, either full of fear or blind trust, depending on his mood. 

A wry smile twisted his features as he thought of Tad and his doll. Together, both unwillingly. It had been breathtakingly beautiful in a kind of tragic horror, cultured directly to Bill's own tastes. His thoughts turned directly to Y/n again. Some nights she was complacent, some nights she was not. It was more satisfying when she was, but more fun when she wasn't. 

He would hate to admit he missed her, but his soul ached for her. He needed her. Not because he _loved_ her. No. Because she was supposed to be here in this place. Supposed to be decor in the rooms of this palace, and under him at night. 

He took another shot before he decided. He would regroup, rethink, replan. He would heighten his magic skills. Then he would go to get her himself.

 

Tad groaned slightly. He sat on the edge of a bed, Y/n's bed to be exact. It still smelled like her, and it was damn near driving him insane. He buried his face in her comforter, trying to compose himself. How had he _ever_ wanted that? He was sick, and didn't know if there was any way for him to get better.

When he looked up to the wall, tears were streaming from his eyes. He cried for her pain, for his pain, for all of the pain that everyone had suffered. 

The room had a suffocating undertone of Bill in it, just like the woman herself had. The golden glow almost choking out the beautiful silver undertone. 

Tad carefully felt the bruise marks around his neck, the finger shaped ones that Bill himself had made. He remembered when Y/n had first made her appearance in the void, sporting the same bruises. He closed his eyes, remembering. They had been much more pronounced than his. She had been pale and guant, not having seen the real sun for years. Years of being beaten, raped, twisted, and broken. 

She had been underfed, and so afraid. Bill's precense had been on her even then. Even in death, he had staked his claim on her. She had trembled so much, cried so much. And all the time, Bill had been looking for her. She could feel it, even if she didn't know what it was. But he did. 

He knew damn well exactly what Bill had been doing. That'd been why he'd sent her to Will. Bill couldn't venture there himself, couldn't hurt her there himself. But Tad. . . 

Tears continued to leak from his eyes. He had never dreamed that Bill would find him, never dreamed that Bill would use the darkest parts of himself to accomplish his goals.

Yes. When Tad had seen Y/n for the first time, he had recognized exactly why Bill had done what he did. They were family after all. The last three. The strongest three.

Bill had always been the strongest. But he had never seen what was before his eyes. No. Tad had been the most perceptive of the three. He had know that Bill wanted Y/n before Bill knew it himself. And Tad, he had wanted her too. 

He struggled to hold back the feralness that he had restrained for the greater half of eternity, and wondered, not for the first time, if Bill was not correct.

But then he remembered Y/n's crying face. He would never be like Bill. Never.

 

Will held the girl in his arms. She cried quietly. He had frightened her, of course he had. But he had done what he had to do. Bill was going to kill her, _again._

He had to stop his brother. Neither of them spoke as her sobs wrecked her overly small body. She was so small, so broken. He had to protect her.

His thoughts ran a million miles a minute. Bill had always been the strongest, the most brutal. Tad had always been the most perceptive, the most restrained. But he had always been the kindest and the quietest. The quiet gentleness concealed a racing mind, whirring like well oiled clockwork. 

Bill would try to reclaim his ‘possession’. The thought made Will hiss quietly, the objectification of Y/n stinging. Tad was ambiguous at best, on their side, but Bill had possessed him.

It'd been a long time since Will had dared to challenge Bill, and he felt a twinge of guilt. After all, his brother _did_ help him overcome the Gleefuls. 

But he soon pushed that aside. Bill didn't do anything that didn't benefit him, and it _had_ benefited him greatly. 

His anger flared again as he shushed the girl on his lap gently. “Let's get you cleaned up.” He said softly. 

No. He didn't owe his brother anything. Especially not after what Bill had put Y/n through. As he picked her up, he noticed, yet again, how painfully light she was. She whimpered, whispering quietly. 

He had to strain to listen, but her words made his stomach turn. “Please Bill. . . I'll be good from now on. . .” 

“Shh. . . don't worry sweetheart. I'm here. He's not going to hurt you.”

 

If he ever saw Bill again, he was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> Poor Tad, Y/n, and Will. My heart goes out to them.
> 
>  
> 
> In other news, there's now an official discord server for this work! Find me there at: https://discord.gg/FyJ33xn
> 
>  
> 
> Also, _way_ back in chapter 24 of Dreams Are Nice, But Nightmares Are Better, Bill said something to Reader, but she didn't know what it was.
> 
> He said "You're a fool." 
> 
> _Heartbreak_


	6. Look A Little Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness! 
> 
> This is for all of you! I thought Y/n, along with everyone else, could use a little fluff.
> 
> (Look Alex, I did it. Are you proud of me?)

I shivered in Will's arms. He held me to his chest, making shushing noises again. 

 

He could be just as fearsome as his brother, as his cousin. He was much stronger than he had originally let on. Granted, he had only used that power to defend me, but it was only a matter of time, wasn't it? The best I could do was try not to anger him. 

 

He spoke softly. “ Y/n?” I looked up to him, tears falling from my cheeks. “Can you wash yourself?” I looked around, realizing we were in a bathroom, and there was a hot shower running. 

 

“I. . . don't know if I can stand. . .” I admit quietly. He set me down on the toilet seat gently. “Do you want me to help you?” His aquamarine eyes pierced mine, searching my face. 

 

I hesitated for a minute. This was the brother of the man who had kidnapped me, held me, and beat me for over three years. But, at the same time, he had cared for me, had defended me, had been nothing but gentle and kind. And besides, I wasn't really sure if I could shower by myself.

 

His expression could be described as nothing less than painful. He searched my face still, looking for an answer. ". . . Okay." I whispered after a minute.

 

He looked hopefully at me, in a tenderness that was so unlike his brother. "Come on," he said gently. "Let's get you undressed and showered." He hesitated for a minute. "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable, and I'll let you do it yourself." 

 

I nodded, just barely, hoping that my trust in him was not misplaced. He helped me gently get up, wincing when I gasped in quiet pain. Will guided me over to the shower, and guided me down to a sitting position on the lip of the tub. 

 

Without a thought, he unbuttoned his jacket and shucked it onto the floor. He pulled his black undershirt over his head, his hat coming with it, and kicked off his shoes and socks. He hesitated for a second, glancing at me before he took off his pants carefully. I averted my eyes from his body, cheeks flushing pink slightly. 

 

He lifted my chin to meet his gaze, reassuring me. "It's going to be okay. Do you trust me?" 

 

My breath caught for a second in my throat before I replied the answer I never thought I'd say again. "Yes." 

 

He helped me up again and into the shower, the hot water hitting my bruised skin. I groaned slightly at the warmth of the water that I wasn't yet used to before Will was putting shampoo in my hair. His fingers tangled in the strands, massaging the shampoo into my scalp and clearing the dirt away. The soap suds slowly swirled down towards the drain, bringing the dirt with them, and turning the water from a muddy brown to clear, albeit slowly. 

 

His hands unwound themselves from my hair, and I turned around to see him putting shampoo in his own tangled, blue locks. Not a word was said, I just watched him, and he watched me, a mutual understanding forming between the two of us. 

 

He rinsed out his hair before tentatively resting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm going to wash you now Y/n. Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He spoke very slowly and deliberately, making sure I understood.

 

I nodded, and he pulled a bottle of soap from the shelf beside him. The scent hit my nose as he opened it. Strawberry. I love strawberry. 

 

The scent reminded me of when I was younger and didn't know my future. Of long showers in my mother's bathroom, after which she would chase me around the house, playfully, claiming that I must have used the whole bottle of her strawberry soap to smell that much like it.  

 

I closed my eyes. I was so innocent back then. I hadn’t known who my parents really were, or what they really did with their free time. A tear slipped down my cheek. Had they ever really loved me? 

 

I opened my eyes and looked up when I felt fingers wiping away my tear. Will shushed me gently, his eyes holding sympathy for me. “I know it’s hard Y/n. I promise they loved you. Truly. They were terrible people, but I promise they loved you.” His eyes held sympathy, but they also concealed something else. . . sadness? Had his parents been the same?

 

I shook off the notion that they hadn’t been. Of course they had. “Yes.” Will’s voice broke into my thoughts. “My parents were exactly like that. They raised Bill after all.” He paused for a minute, struggling with his words. “They weren’t good people. Bill killed them, along with everyone else except Tad and myself when he left. They were terrible people. . .  but I understand now that, despite everything, they loved Bill and me to the best of their ability.” 

 

He pulled me close to him, his skin against mine, the hot water streaming down our bodies. It felt warm, comforting. I didn’t pull away. He was nothing like his brother. 

 

He pulled away first, and I faintly smiled at him. “Are you okay Y/n?” Will asked worriedly. I could tell he was afraid that he had overstepped the fragile boundary that I held between us. I nodded, and he visibly relaxed, becoming less tense. “Let’s finish getting you cleaned up then, okay?” I nodded again, and he picked up the bottle of strawberry soap again, that I had never realized he put down. 

 

He poured some out onto his hands, working it into a lather before rubbing it into my raw skin in small, slow circles. I hissed in slight pain as it got into and cleaned out cuts, both new and old. Bill had taken care of me, but only to the extent in which he had to. Someone cleaning me up, tending to my wounds with a careful attention, was not something I had felt for a while. 

 

I relaxed into Will’s touches as he cleaned me and then rinsed the soap off. “Thank you Will.” I said quietly. He made a small murmur of affirmation as he washed himself. I closed my eyes as he hummed softly, letting myself be comfortable. This was beautiful. 

 

The water turned off, and I opened my eyes as Will lifted me from the tub and wrapped me in a fluffy, warm towel. His eyes looked me up and down, assessing the situation, but they didn’t feel invading. Will dried himself off and then dried me off too, in gentle, comforting touches. He opened a cabinet, still wrapped in a towel, and retrieved clothes. “Here, Y/n, I believe these should fit you.” He said, offering me a neatly folded bundle of clothes. He took a stack of clean clothes for himself and started to dress. 

 

When he had dressed himself, he helped me into the garments that he had given me. They fit like a charm, a light pink sports bra and underwear, a light blue long sleeved shirt, and navy jeans. “Thank you, Will.” I said quietly, making him smile.    
  


“Don’t thank me yet, Y/n.” I have a surprise for you. He held his hand out for me, and I grabbed it, following him curiously when he started to walk out of the bathroom. He led me to a big room with several couches and pillows, carpeted throughout. It seemed like a large living room.

 

Before I could take everything in, and marvel at the comfortable splendor of it, A  joyful voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “Y/n!” And I was tackled in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> This has been 1295 words of almost completely pure fluff! 
> 
> No one asked for it, but I think we all needed it. =) 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment if you liked it, and join the official discord for this series! https://discord.gg/FyJ33xn


	7. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fluff! 
> 
>  
> 
> And then back to our regularly scheduled programming. . .
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't lynch me.

"Oh my God Y/n, we thought you were dead!" Mabel cried into my chest. I patted her head a bit awkwardly. 

 

"I missed you too Mabel." The other brunette cleared his throat from across the room. "And you Dipper, I missed you too." I smiled, glad to see my old friends again. Mabel let me up after a minute, but still clung to me as if she was never letting go. “Come on Mabel, let’s go sit down.” I cast a smile over to Will, and said, “Thank you, Will.” He smiled back at me.

 

I sat down on one of the couches, with Mabel still clinging to me on my left, and Will sitting on my right, holding my hand, comforting me, and preparing me for the questions that were no doubt coming soon. Dipper sat down on the floor on a beanbag that was  _ conveniently _ there for him. I suspected Will might have had something to do with that. I cleared my throat. “I’m sure you both have a lot of questions for me. . .” 

 

And that was all it took to open the floodgates. “We saw you die!” Mabel rambles. “How are you here? How are  _ we  _ here? Are we dead too? Who is this guy? How do you know him? What happened?” Dipper had to touch her knee lightly to remind her not to overwhelm me. She quieted down, but I could tell she was still expecting answers for all the questions she had thrown at me.

 

“When I died. . .” I paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain this in the best way possible. Will squeezed my hand, offering reassurance and comfort. “Bill killed me. When I died, I went to. . . the void, I think. A man named Tad, he listened to me recount what happened. He said he was some kind of judge for the fates. And they decided that I would get a second chance at life. They sent me here, to give me another chance at life, and to try to keep me safe from Bill. To the best of my knowledge, you’re not dead.” I looked at Will inquisitively, and he shook his head. 

 

“Yeah, you’re not dead. Will brought you here as a surprise for me. He’s. . . trying to help me recover from everything.” I took a deep breath, feeling my soul thrum in my chest, aching for Bill even more than usual now. “This. . .” I gestured to Will with my hand that was clutched tightly in his own. “This is Will.”

 

I knew the next part wouldn’t be easy to tell them, and probably wouldn’t be received well. “He’s Bill’s brother.”

 

Dipper was on his feet in a minute, hands clenched into fists. “I swear to God, if you’ve hurt her. . .” Will didn’t even try to defend himself as Dipper struck out at him.

 

“Please! Stop! Dipper!” I cried out, as his fist connected with Will. “He’s nothing like Bill. He’s. . . he’s helped me. He. . . he hasn’t done anything Bill has done to me. . .” My voice trailed off as I curled up instinctively, thrust headfirst into some of my worst memories. I could hear Will explaining something to them, but it was as if he was speaking from a great distance, and my ears were full of cotton.

  
  
  
  


Will shifted quietly, allowing Y/n to drop his hand. He had known that this would be hard on her, but he had also known that after the initial round of questions, although they would be taxing, her friends would help her recover immensely. “Please, both of you, listen to me.” He said quietly and calmly. “Dipper, sit down, Mabel, please let go of Y/n. She needs a few minutes. I promise I’ll explain everything.”

 

He cleared his throat as Dipper back down, warily, never taking his eyes off Will. Mabel, eyes filled with tears, also listened to him, letting go of her friend’s arm. “My brother was. . . very cruel to her. He tricked her into making a deal with him, although I suspect you already know that much.” He paused as they both nodded in agreement. Will took a deep breath, uncertain how exactly to say this to the twins. “Bill. . . took advantage of Y/n. Many times. He beat her, he raped her, he made their souls bond together, forcefully.” Mabel gasped slightly at his words, obviously upset. Will grimaced, afraid to keep talking, but they deserved to know the truth. “I brought you here because. . . Bill has figured out alternate ways to get across dimensions and come here. He used our cousin, Tad, earlier, to cross the dimensional border and try to obtain Y/n. I was able to sense Bill’s presence in time to prevent him from taking Y/n back again, but unfortunately,” Will took a second to contemplate. There was no easy way to say this. “Bill was possessing Tad, and his presence was masked. I didn’t get there in time to stop him from violating Y/n again.”

 

Dipper’s head fell into his hands, and Mabel just sat there, numb. “H-How long?” Dipper stuttered out. “How long has he been doing this to her?” Will bit his lip. 

 

“She was almost eighteen before. She’s a bit over twenty-one now. He’s had her a bit over three years, and he’s been. . . damaging her for the better part of three of those years.” 

  
  
  
  


“Well, well, well, I see the whole group’s back together.” An all too familiar laugh rang through my head. “What a shame that we weren’t invited.” I shot up, breathing hard. 

 

“Where are you?” I shouted. I looked around frantically, panicking. A loud crack rang out, rather like something breaking, and Tad fell through the ceiling. His neck was turned at a sickening angle, as if it had broken. He straightened up, an insane smile on his face, his yellow eyes boring into mine. “Guess I don’t need an invitation. I can just crash the party.” The sickening grin grew impossibly wider. 

 

Will stood there for a second, shocked, before he sprung into action. “You aren’t welcome here.” He growled, summoning blue magic to his hands. He was already weaving a complex spell to make sure that Bill’s presence, in any way, shape, or form, would not be able to enter this dimension again. 

 

“Then I won’t overstay my welcome.” Bill growled through Tad. I was too disoriented, too weak to fight back as they lashed out and I was in their arms. 

 

I could feel Tad fighting for control, and Bill refusing to give it to him for just a minute before I felt a pull in my gut. I strained against Tad’s arms as Bill pulled us away from the dimension. It was no use. He was stronger than me. And just like that, I was pulled away from any chance of recovery.

  
  
  


Will just stood there for a second, mid spell, trying to grasp what had just happened. This was not good. This was not good at all. Mabel voiced what everyone was thinking. “What just happened?”

  
Will turned to face her, his face ashen. “Bill has Y/n again. She’s the primary source of his power right now. You need to do exactly what I tell you,  _ immediately.  _ If you don’t. . .” His voice trembled for a minute. “We will all cease to exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. . . yeah. Everyone batten down the hatches.
> 
>  
> 
> Bill's coming.
> 
>  
> 
> **I am inevitable. Pray for your pathetic lives, and maybe I'll spare you.**


	8. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, angst.
> 
> Trigger warning: Rape. It's not okay, I'm not going to pretend its okay, Bill is just an ass.
> 
>  
> 
> Mind control is great. Conditioning is great. 
> 
> Y/n's life is officially broken up into tiny little pieces. 
> 
>  
> 
> I regret everything, I regret nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy I guess?

I must have passed out somewhere between the two worlds, because I woke up in bed. I tried to stretch, only to be met with a soft clinking sound. I looked up to see I was chained to the headboard. 

 

"You're awake." A quiet observation, drawled out in the typical, sarcastic, tone. I looked over to see Bill sitting, chin in hand, in a chair at my bedside. It was almost ironic.

 

Usually family members sat eagerly at the bedsides of their loved ones, waiting for them to wake up, so they could be taken home. I was ripped from my home two separate times by this demon, but he still felt he had the right to sit by my bedside. "Go to Hell!" I spat at him.

 

Bill made a soft, scolding, noise. "My, my Y/n. How quickly you forget what you have learned. I'm afraid you've been allowed far too much freedom."

 

I clenched my jaw, keeping my mouth shut, not giving him a reason to hurt me. He studied me for a minute more, before sighing. "So. You finally remembered how to fight."

 

He stands up from the chair, and the action alone is enough to make me flinch. I've spent far too much time around this demon, and I know how to read him. He looks calm, but I  _ know _ he's furious with me. With all the work that he put into his fragile little flower, all the work that's been undone.

 

He absolutely  _ radiates  _ malice and anger, so powerful that the fabric of this works he's created begins to warp and twist around him. "Perhaps you need a reminder of who's in charge." 

 

I'm absolutely terrified, but I do my best to remain impassive and resistant to him. I see a small smile ghost across his lips, as if he's amused by my efforts. 

 

He is at my bedside in a minute, though he doesn't touch me, doesn't do a damn thing. For a minute, there's nothing. Nothing at all.

  
  


After a minute of nothing bad happening, I start to relax. My first mistake. A tightness blooms from my chest, soon shifting from mildly uncomfortable to extremely painful. I scream, tears streaming down my face. 

 

Bill is forcing my soul together with his again, which is excruciatingly painful. My soul wants nothing to do with his, but that, of course, is irrelevant. This is purely a power play, and a damn good one at that, if I'm going to be honest. 

 

It hurts far worse than anything Bill could have done to me physically, and his detachment from it all only makes it hurt worse. I strain against the chains, reaching out to him, clawing at the open air, trying to relieve the pain in any way possible. 

 

"Bill!" My voice comes out choked and strained. He looks at me, coldly, seemingly unaffected by what's happening. His gaze goes right through me, cutting like a knife. “Bill!” I cry out again, feeling my chest squeezing further until I feel as if there is no room left for my heart and lungs. 

 

His voice is smooth as glass, unaffected. “Have you learned your lesson?” He ran his fingers through the front, yellow part, of his hair, mussing it ever so gently. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He wanted me to want him again. Of course he did. But at this point, I would do anything to make this torture stop. I nodded, tears running down my face. 

 

Bill let the souls float back into oblivion, disappearing from view. Bill sat himself down on the side of the bed, his golden eyes boring into mine. They smouldered, though with rage or passion, I couldn’t tell. “You want me.” His voice was husky, some people, like myself over three years ago, might have called it sexy. The draw was still there for me, and I knew that he was right. Deep inside myself, I still wanted him. He expected me to bend over backwards for him, and I knew that after another minute, when my resolve wavered, I would.  

 

I felt myself break. Survival. I just needed to survive. Survive Bill long enough to be saved, if that was even possible. I was crumbling inside. I threw myself at Bill, trying to kiss him. “Ah, ah, ah.” Bill chided. “Ask first.” I sent him a pleading glance. “If I unchain you, will you behave?” 

 

I nodded eagerly, and Bill gave me a quick warning glance. He snapped his fingers, and the chains fell away from my wrists. I was on him in a minute, tearing his shirt from him. “Service me.” Bill said in the same rough voice. It wasn’t a request, but I didn’t give a damn about him requesting anything from me. It was his place to give orders, and my place to comply.

 

He unzipped his pants, pulling them down just a little, and warning bells sounded somewhere in the back of my brain. They faded within a few seconds, fog rolling into my head, and clouding it. I looked up at him for permission before I took him in my hands. He was already mostly hard, but as I stroked his cock, it became fully erect.    
  


Bill wrapped my hair around one of his hands, jerking my head up to look at him. “Use your mouth for something good for once, you whore.” I cried out at the harshness of his hands and his words, but I complied, opening my mouth as he guided his cock into it. Though it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, servicing Bill was never dull. He guided me through the first few minutes of the motions before he trusted me to do it myself. The moment he gave me free reign, he started to thrust hard, using my mouth more than letting me do any of the work. His motions were best described as commanding and controlling, much like the demon himself. 

 

I could feel his buildup, our souls much in tune with each other, but he pulled out before he came down my throat. I looked up at him quizzically, but he didn’t acknowledge me. It wasn’t my place to ask outright, not that he would have given me an answer anyway. He skimmed his thumb lightly over my bottom lip, and I turned my face up to him. He hummed gently, reminiscent of an ancient lullaby. 

 

“Strip, and then get down of the floor, face up.” His tone, as always, held no room for disobedience, and it was clear that he expected efficiency tonight, not a show. I obeyed, as I had been taught to do, and before long, I lay naked on the floor before him.  He stared at me for a minute, as if in a deep thought. I didn’t doubt for a minute that he had already planned out what he wanted to happen. 

 

He knelt next to me, though I had barely seen him move. It was one solid, fluid motion, and then he was on the floor beside me. He spoke decisively. “I’m going to impregnate you Y/n. Do you understand?” 

 

My thoughts buzzed. He wanted a child with me now? He had killed the last one, the accident that his little slut had produced, was what he called it. Tears started to brim at the corners of my eyes, but Bill’s cool fingertips were there in a minute, wiping them away and clearing my head of any foolish notions. I nodded. I would be honored to bear any child of his. 

 

“Good.” He said, marking the end of the conversation. He laid a hand on my bare stomach, and muttered something inaudibly. He appeared to be concentrating hard on something, and I assumed he was making preparations for me to receive the child. He opened his eyes after a minute, and affixed me with the same cold, hard stare that I had known for years. He moved to sit between my legs, and didn’t even ask if I was ready. That wasn’t his way.

 

Fog clouded my mind again, and all I could think about was how much I needed him. For whatever reason, my body seemed apprehensive at first, as Bill had to force his was into me. His fingers left bruises on my legs, black and blue fingerprints appearing immediately. Something twitched inside my mind, beating back the fog. 

 

A flash of color in the otherwise gray thoughts. I remembered someone that was not Bill or Mabel or Dipper. My head seemed to implode and I screamed as stars crossed my eyes. There was definitely a battle going on in my mind, one which I was only a bystander in. 

 

I was vaguely aware of Bill finishing inside of me before standing up and pulling his pants back up. I was dazed until he left the room, and my head. And then I cried. I could feel something starting to bloom inside of me, and I knew with a sinking feeling that it was Bill’s child, his plan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I was his and his alone. Bill had made sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't murder me, Bill's just a bastard and really likes to keep what he deems "his".
> 
> And "his" is in _giant_ glowy air quotes.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully Will will rescue our protagonist soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> In other news, it's almost 10 and I'm hyped up on energy drinks, so. . . maybe another chapter tonight?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alex, I'm officially calling this psychotic brain child ALL YOUR FAULT!


	9. I Like Me Better Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty exposition chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have too much and not enough inspiration at the same time, so hopefully the next chapter won't be too much of a struggle for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> There are some intentional ties in this chapter back to the first book. Basically Bill is a possessive ass.

I wake up in the morning, curled up in the corner of the room, still naked. At least Bill didn’t touch me again. At least I slept. My heart feels incredibly heavy. Stupid. I knew that Bill couldn’t, wouldn’t, love me. But I let him make me forget. I let him use me up and break me again. Worse than that, I let him impregnate me.

I let him. I let him. This is all my fault. My world comes crashing down on me, like waves on the sand. I let him. I cry hard, sobs wracking my body. I know that I’m definitely pregnant. I pull out my soul quietly, staring at it. There’s a small, developing soul inside of my own, which is still ringed, contained?, within Bill’s own. It’s almost a bronzy-red color, holding hints of gold and silver, as well as a shade of red the color of blood.

I stand up. I don’t really recognize this room, but I know its a bedroom. And within every bedroom in Bill’s world, is a knife somewhere. He’s a sadist, and maybe that explains it, but I know there’s one somewhere here. I wanted a child, but not like this. I can feel strings tied around every part of my body and soul, and I want to cut loose from them, from Bill.

I rest my soul in my hand, and look over to the dresser, usually the safest bet. And yes. Like most other dressers in this place, it’s filled to the brim with knives. I grab one, and steady my nerves. For a moment, I get an odd sense of de ja vu.

I can feel Bill behind me, and feel his malice. “I wouldn’t.” His voice holds actual anger, which is terrifying. I stiffen as he wraps his arms around me. “Our child will one day be my heir. He and I will destroy my brother, and there will be nowhere out of our reach.” He flips me around to face him, pressing his icy lips to mine almost desperately. He searches my face. “If you want to know the absolute truth, you belong to me. All of you belongs to me.”

With one motion, he easily pries the knife out of my hand and it clatters to the floor. He picks me up effortlessly, and I feel wind rushing past me. I close my eyes, and when I open them again, we’re in Bill’s bedroom. He set me on the bed with uncharacteristic gentleness. “You are not allowed to leave. You are decor. You are my whore, my child bearer, and if you leave, will always find you." He says the statements as if simply stating a fact. He hooks a finger under my chin, tilting my head upwards. "And there are plenty of demons out there who would pay for a night with a pretty girl like you."

Bill presses his hand to my chest, drawing out my soul himself. He strokes it gently, almost sensually, making me shudder. “P-please. . . don’t. . .” I murmur softly.

“So you don’t like me pleasuring you with your soul?” Bill asks, stopping caressing it. “Maybe you appreciate pain instead.” He makes a flicking motion, almost like opening a lighter, and snaps his fingers. A small blue flame appears, barely bigger than a marble. He carefully pinches the edge of my soul between his fingers, and directs it into the flame.

For a moment, nothing happens. Then a burning sensation starts, expanding outward from my chest. I claw at my exposed skin, trying to soothe the intense heat, but only leaving bloody gouges in my wake. I felt like I was charing like a piece of charcoal, and I had a sudden vision of my skin burning black and flaking off, crumbling to ash. My blood boiling into nonexistence.

Bill watched as I raked my nails over my arms and my face, trying to stop the imaginary burns from forming. It was all over as quickly as it had begun. I curled up on myself, panting and gasping for air. The cuts stung painfully until I watched Bill gently touch my soul with a golden light. The pain faded, draining away from my body like water after a storm.

“Don’t forget who’s in charge Y/n.” Bill warned one more time before he let go of my soul and it recoiled back into my chest with the force of a rubber band being pulled taught and then let go. He left without even sparing me another glance. Not that I expected any less.

 

 

  
“Oh my god. What happened to you?” Someone was shaking me frantically. “Y/n! What did he do to you?” I opened my eyes just a crack. Tad was shaking me, his eyes wide with fear. Was it really that bad? “We’ve got to get you back to Reverse Falls, back to Will. Come on Y/n!” He begged me. I let him pick me up.

  
I closed my eyes. It hurt to cross dimensions without Bill. I felt myself being handed into another pair of arms. “Something’s wrong with her. I don’t know what Bill did, but it wasn’t good.” I heard Tad say faintly, as if from a great distance. I assumed the person holding me now was Will. “I have to get back now, before Bill realizes that I’m missing. Do it as fast as you can. If Bill gets ahold of her again, it will be the death of us all.” Tad’s voice grew increasingly urgent before I felt his presence disappear entirely.

“Will.” I rasped out, reaching up for his face without opening my eyes. I felt his posture shift, and he stiffened slightly.

“What did he do to you Y/n?” He seemed almost frightened. For me or of me, I wasn’t sure. My brain eventually decided for me. I opened my eyes, looking up into his face. His eyes were wide, and he searched my face for an answer.

 

 

 

 

  
“Will. . . I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope this chapter wasn't as bad to you guys as I think it was.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, cast a vote down in the comments below. Who wants Bill to die, and who doesn't?


	10. Cravings Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys? I'm back for a really short chapter here! Sorry it's so short, but I think it's pretty good (it's literally just exposition).

I've heard a lot of weird pregnancy craving stories, but none this strange, and none this early. To the best of my knowledge, pregnancy cravings started toward the end of the third month. I had been pregnant for a week or so.

 

Speaking of that, Will took the whole thing rather well, while I took it. . . poorly, at best. He tried to reassure me the best he could, but I curled in on myself, unwilling to talk. 

 

He was eventually able to coax me out into the world, but I refused to talk or eat for two days.

 

When I did, I started craving the strangest things. I craved deer hearts, cow eyes, pig liver. Worst of all, I craved  _ blood.  _

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Bill  _ seethed _ . He should have  _ never _ left her alone! Now she, and his only hope at revenge, were gone. 

 

He was out for blood. 

  
  


He stormed through the open hallways of his empty home, lightning crackling around him in waves. His anger was tangible, the beautiful golden walls of the place turning red and scarred with black burn marks. 

 

A voice in the back of his head urged him onwards. 

 

_ "Find her. Kill him. Kill them. Kill them all. Kill, kill, kill."  _

  
  


Bill listened. His eyes turned pitch black, his hair, blood red. His pristine golden suit turned red, bloody, and tattered. He cared no longer. 

 

He closed his hand into a fist, and a light blue chain materialized in his hand. He looked at it and smiled.

  
  


_ Kill. _

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------

 

I knew something was wrong immediately. There was a choking weight around my neck, and I had an experience of vertigo.

 

I was sitting on Will's lap, he trying to dispel a pounding headache I had, when I felt it. He had been trying to get me to open up for days, and had been failing. But this morning, I had claimed a migraine, and he took the report as progress. 

 

He had been attempting to calm the severity with his magic when my hand flew up to my neck and I started to choke, seemingly on air. 

 

Will sensed the change in energy immediately, but seemed helpless in the situation. Clawing desperately at bonds that I could only feel, I started to see spots. 

 

This would be how I died. 

 

My vision swam, and the last thing I saw was Will trying desperately to help me as I hit the floor. 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Will was in an utter panic. Something had happened to Y/n and he knew, with a sinking feeling, that Bill was at work here. 

 

He stopped for a second. No. Not  _ Bill.  _ Someone  _ far  _ more sinister. 

 

Kill. 

 

Kill had awoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah. . . so. . . Kill is basically kinda Bill's alternate personality, that's _way_ more violent. 
> 
> He's not a good guy, so let's hope for our protagonists.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all, hope you enjoyed! ❤️


	11. Convulsions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to pretend my plot devices are subtle. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the long space between updates!

I don't remember ever being this peaceful. Soft hands were gently combing my hair back from my face, occasionally brushing against my skin. It was much too warm. Feverishly warm. I began to toss and turn. . . until sharp, oval nails dug into my temples and I heard the whispers. 

 

_ "Kill her. . . KILL HER. . .  _ **_KILL HER!_ ** _ " _

 

I whimpered in pain, ceasing my struggles. 

 

The whispers stopped. I opened my eyes, and started immediately.

  
  


Pitch black eyes studied my own. "Y/n." He said. 

 

"W-what?" I stuttered out, feeling like my brain was dragging through sludge. 

 

I dimly registered that my head was on this familiar stranger's lap. His eyes were black as night, his skin white as ash. His hair was red and wild, tumbling about his face as if windswept. There was something intoxicatingly dangerous about him, and however much I wanted to look away, I couldn't.

 

I felt his needle sharp claws digging into my breasts possessively, and I whimpered in pain and fear. He smirked. 

 

"Good. You're scared." He released his grip and went back to caressing my hair, humming quietly. "I could kill you in an instant." His calm tone was a stern contrast from his dark words. 

 

His fingers snagged on a knot. "But I won't." He slowly worked through it, untangling it without breaking the strands. "You're carrying Bill's, and through extent, my, child." 

 

"What even are you?" I asked quietly, my voice trembling. 

 

"I'm Kill. Cipher. Kill Cipher. Bill's. . . other half, in a manner of sorts." He said, as if that explained anything at all. 

 

"Here." He said, lifting my head with startling force, almost breaking my neck. "Come with me." He was on his feet in an instant, almost dislocating my shoulder with the harshness of pulling to my feet. 

 

"Y/n." The edge of his voice was a knife's blade, threatening to slice open my veins. "I will not ask again." 

 

I force my feet to move forward, keeping pace with the iron shackle of his hand around my wrist, and I see his lips curve into a slight, sinister, smile.

 

"Bill is much more patient than I am, and make no mistake, if you mistep, I am not afraid to hurt you. He may have grown attached to you, but I harbor no such feelings." Kill warns as we move towards our destination.

 

He stops suddenly. "Here we are." He drops my arm, and gestures. "Welcome Y/n, to the past, the present, and the future." 

 

He moves over to one wall of the triangular room, the door having disappeared behind us. "The past. Come here Y/n." His voice held no room for argument. 

 

I obeyed him, walking over to him and standing at his side. The wall started moving like some kind of movie.

  
  


War. I opened my eyes, only for my face to be splattered by thick, red blood. Kill held my hand. "Our old dimension. The war to end all wars." He laughed quietly. "Bill and I started it." He raised his other hand and pointed to a blue demon soaked in blood.

 

"There's Will. He was so much more compliant back then. It was us, Will, and Tad against everyone else." He paused for a minute. "We won, against all odds. And the dimension burned."

 

The landscape burst into flames around us, charring black. "Saw his own dimension burn, misses home and can't return. . ." I murmur quietly, not quite knowing why. 

 

Kill chuckled slightly. "Ah. That's why Bill keeps you around." 

 

He led me through the burning forest, trees crumbling to ash around me. "You see Y/n, I didn't understand at first. I didn't  _ understand  _ back then. I understand now." He gestured around grandly, before pulling me into his chest. "I understand now how destruction can be so beautiful." 

 

His figure grows hazy around the edges and he blinks in and out of that world and this one. One minute, he's Kill from the 21st century. The next, I'm pressed against a cold, black, iron breastplate. 

 

This version of Kill doesn't wear an eyepatch, nor does his hair cover his face. Instead, the black, gaping hole where his eye should be is exposed. The flesh caves like candle wax, and he's marred by blood. 

 

I shriek, pushing him off of me, and tumbling back into the present. I land hard on the marble floor, scrambling on my back to get away from the wall. He appears a minute later, stalking after me. His appearance unwavering now, and goddamn if it doesn't scare me.

 

"Awe, Y/n." He coos, leaning down and taking my chin in his hand. "Are you scared of me?" He starts to squeeze my jaw at this statement. "Are you scared of this monster? The very thing that _ you created?!"  _

 

He's yelling now, and I can feel my jaw crack in his hand. "Bill, stop!" I yell back, but that only makes him angrier. 

 

His eye narrows down to a slit. "I'm not Bill, not anymore. Look what you've made of me." I don't look at him, and he releases my jaw. "That's what I thought. Bitch." 

 

I look up at him, holding back tears, and he stares at me through two eyes this time. His armour is gone, and so are the bloodstains, but his malice is not. He glares at me coldly before standing up.

 

With a sweep of his cape, he's gone.

  
  


". . . say you're happy, you're a liar." I spit bitterly after him. "To blame the arson for the fire."  

 

How could he accuse me of such terrible things? Of making him want to kill, to destroy? 

  
  


For the first time since I had met Will, I just wished I could have Bill back. But it was no use lamenting over unattainable things. Even if it was attainable, the answer wasn't just going to come from me sitting here, being mopey. 

 

Yes, Kill had dragged me here, against my will, and yes he was a terrible person. This was nothing new to me. 

  
  


The only part that bothered me was that he has given me more questions when I asked for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr and an Instagram now, so hit me up on those! (They're both sunhealer24)


	12. Sixty Degrees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot development!

I struggle to my feet, badly shaken, and the world tilts around me. My jaw aches. Kill really did a number on it. 

 

I look around. The walls of this palace are red and scarred. They're charred black in places, and it makes me indescribability sad to see the place that was my home for years twisted in such a way. 

 

I'm not safe here anymore, not that I ever was. There are ears in these walls, and eyes in these halls. 

 

Time to exit stage right. I see a door, and I leave through it quickly, arriving in some kind of sanctuary. . .? Monument? Tribute?

 

It's a little cultish, to be honest. A giant stained glass window rests in the middle of a wall, dusk behind it. I don't know how time works here, it seems to be whatever it pleases. 

 

The window is of Bill, as a triangle demon, surrounded by a circle of symbols, outlined by words that seem all too familar. 

 

I squint against the light to see them, slowly figuring them out. All of a sudden, something comes to me. "Sixty degrees that come in threes." 

 

The room gets colder, and I wrap my arms around myself, stepping a little closer to the window. "Watches from within birch trees." 

 

I snap my head to the left as the candelabra there blows out, regardless of the lack of wind. 

 

"Saw his own dimension burn," 

 

The right candelabra fizzles out, leaving the window as the only light source in the room. 

 

"Misses home and can't return."

 

I'm getting closer to the window, the glass panes becoming clearer and more separated as I adjust to the sight. 

 

"Says he's happy, he's a liar. Blame the arson for the fire." 

 

It's getting darker outside now, and the vibrancy is fading from the window, almost as if it's bleeding. 

 

"If he wants to shirk the blame, he'll have to invoke my name." 

 

I touch the base of the window, I'm close enough now, and even in the dying light, I can see that my fingers have come away red. A cloying, metallic smell fills the room.

 

"One way to absolve his crime. A different form. A different time." 

  
  


The window shatters, and I throw up my arm to keep the glass shards from my face. A minute later, I bring it down.

 

It's pitch black, and I can't see anything. The only thing I hear is my own labored breathing. 

 

A pair of glowing red eyes appear, suddenly, an inch in front of my own. 

  
  
  
  


"You have rebirthed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Please let me know, and I love you all! ❤️


	13. We All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be published several days ago, and I am _so_ sorry.
> 
> On a sidr note, this is the most nonlinear chapter I've ever written, including the five retellings of Y/n's parent's deaths.

I shrieked, falling backwards into the darkness before something stopped me. 

 

Smooth coils wrapped around my back, their texture like oil, as the person only got closer to me. "You have rebirthed me." They repeated, hissing. 

 

It was definitely a man, his voice raspy and serpentine. The eyes glowed like hot coals, fire within their depths. Demon like. 

 

I choked on my own breath as he exhaled on my face. It was hot and dry, and as coarse as air could possibly be. It smelled rancid, as if he had just eaten dead meat off the side of the road. 

 

His lips brushed against mine, chaste at first, but he returned after a minute, bruisingly. I held my breath, until something grabbed a chunk of my hair, forcing my head up and backwards and causing me to gasp. 

 

The rotten meat taste permeated my mouth with his tongue, and I forgot how to breathe for a minute. He claimed my mouth like a battlefield, as if my surrender was a war that he was destined to win, taking no prisoners. 

 

When he broke away, the air was even heavier, tension levels rising even higher. "You taste  _ divine. _ " The man's voice lingered on the last word in a terrible, predatory way that sent chills down my spine.

 

Trying to push him off of me was pointless, though I did try again. He was much stronger than me, and the bands of inky night coiled around my arms and held them like chains.

 

"Don't." He hissed angrily. I felt thin, sensing, strips at my face, moving back in forth like streamers in the wind. "They bite. And they're highly venomous." 

 

"Snakes?" My voice came out high pitched and afraid, cracking on the last part of the word, which caused the faceless stranger to chuckle.

 

"I did say it several times. You have rebirthed me Y/n."

 

"How do you know my name? I don't even know who you are!" I felt the beginnings of a panic attack stirring in my chest.

 

He sighed. "We've been over this song and dance one too many times. I know so much about you. I know  _ everything  _ about you." His voice took on a sinister note as he stressed the word everything. 

 

"Y/n Cipher, formerly Y/n L/n, and even before that, Y/n Axolotl." I practically heard his smirk. "Anything sound familiar yet? Of course, you wouldn't remember your predecessor cursing me, cursing  _ us,  _ but. . ." 

 

I could tell he was spreading his hands as if in a helpless gesture. "You've been an enormous help. Not only have you rebirthed me, once, not only have you rebirthed me twice, but you carry my child. You love me, as you are helpless too."

 

Light flooded the room, and I had to blink rapidly before I could see. Bill floated in midair before me, smirking. "Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent, Y/n." He crooned, tilting my head up with his index and middle fingers to meet his eyes. 

 

"I should probably explain, and you're not going anywhere anyway." He murmured. He disappeared for a minute, only to reappear behind me, pointing his fingers like a gun over my shoulder. A mirror appeared, and I could see the long, black snakes curled around my body and Bill's head on my shoulder. He brushed my hair out of the way, smiling at me in the mirror. "You don't mind feeding me, do you dear?" 

 

He sank his teeth into my neck, and I whimpered, knowing the heat I felt flooding to the area was blood that he would drink from me. The rotten meat smell intensified, making me gag on the almost tangible odor. 

 

What I had been smelling was stale blood, rotting on his breath. Who had he "fed" off of, besides me?

 

My arms were bound tight to my sides, and as much as I struggled, the snakes only coiled tighter around me.

 

After a few agonizingly long minutes, Bill withdrew from me with a satisfied sigh. 

 

"You look so beautiful my dear, suspended like this. Your blood tastes amazing, and I would just  _ love  _ to cover you in it. . ." He stroked my cheek lightly and sighed.

 

"But alas. Another day." 

 

He had his hand on the doorknob before I found my voice. "Wait, you said you'd explain. . ." The words came out hoarse and crackling.

 

Bill let out a dark chuckle. "And when was the last time I kept a promise to you?" 

 

And then he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am really sorry that this chapter didn't come out earlier.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it anyway?
> 
> I love you all! ❤️


	14. Close To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot?
> 
>  
> 
> Plot.

His words echoed in my mind. 

"And when was the last time I kept a promise to you?" 

I let the tears flow over my cheeks, warm and wet, reminding me of blood. 

A thumb ghosted over my cheekbone, wiping away the tears in an oddly comforting fashion. 

I looked up to the appearance of a mere shadow against the wall. He giggled, and in a strange, raspy, half-voice, said, "dOn't cRY pREtTY LAdY. . . yOu looK sO sAD." 

He giggled again, in his odd, unnerving manner, hooking my chin in his fingers before vanishing completely. 

 

Bill walked in a mere half hour later to the sight of my body convulsing wildly on the floor. 

Wide-eyed, tight-lipped, and without a word, he picked me up and ran with me from the cursed room. 

 

_I drifted in and out of consciousness, held tightly in Bill's arms as he continued to run. Don't let it be too late. Oh God, don't let it be too late._

_He burst through the door of my old room where Tad was sitting on my mattress. Even through the haze, I could see the bite marks on his neck, so obvious to me._

_Everything Bill did was so obvious to me. He thought he could hide the things he had done, he thought he could make me a weapon against him. He thought I was weak._

_I am strong._

_"Heal her goddammit!" He's screaming now, at Tad, screaming. Please don't let it be too late._

_We've never agreed, but now both of us are singing the same song, praying the same prayer, paying the same price._

_If there's a God in heaven, please don't let it be too late._

_Bill's hands are around Tad's throat now and I blink out of consciousness. Tad's hands are sparkling purple, trying his damndest to heal._

_He knows if he fails, Bill will rip him apart. The world blinks._

_It's fading, colors are running together. What is this?_

_No._

_No._

_**NO.** _

_**I REFUSE.** _

_The world blinks. Once. Twice. Three times. It's still there. It's waiting for me._

_Color. Grey. Color. Grey. Color. Grey._

_I won't let her die._

_Not my mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a shorter chapter, but I didn't want to stretch it longer. I wanted it to be exactly this long, and come to exactly this conclusion. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, love you all! ❤️


End file.
